World
The world of Long Live the Queen includes the nation of Nova , in which the entire plot of the game takes place, and many other foreign countries. Not all of these countries have a role in the events of the game, but make for some interesting backstory regarding the state of the world, Nova's past and the history of Lumens. Information about these regions is detailed in the flavor text of the Intrigue, History and Lore trainings. Foreign Nations Ixion Nova's southern neighbor. At the start of the game, they will be in a territorial dispute with the Novan duchy of Maree. Elodie will have to find a way to solve this dispute during Week 10. See page for more information. Tombula Nova's northern neighbor. It underwent a peasant revolution shortly after Elodie's birth, the nobility either fled or were killed, and the new rulers have since refused to establish diplomatic ties with Nova, choosing to remain neutral (Foreign Affairs - 30). The revolution also disrupted their chocolate production, to the benefit of Nova and particularly the duchy of Kigal (Foreign Intelligence - 30). After the revolution, and despite their official neutrality, the Tombulans have twice begun gathering troops on the Novan border. Both times their camps were struck by fierce storms and earthquakes, and they decided to give up on the idea (Foreign Intelligence - 40). It's hinted that Julianna is responsible for the freak storms and earthquakes, since in one epilogue (if Julianna is killed) the Tombulans succesfully invade. Their political history and past as a confectionery importer suggest an analogue of early post-revolution France. [[Talasse|'Talasse']] At the southeast of Nova. It's the home of Talarist, Duke of Sedna. Talasse has enjoyed fairly cordial relations with Nova for some time. See page for more information. Shanjia A country across the sea, in the western continent of Jiavar. They have a climactic role in the story. See page for more information. Yeveh A land of nomads to the east of Nova. It neighbours the Novan duchy of Lillah, which was founded after a group of Yeveni castouts pledged their allegiance willingly to a Novan queen (Foreign Affairs - 50). Yeveh does not officially acknowledge the existence of Lillah. They treat their western border as an invisible wall, and the Novans as travellers from a distant land (Foreign Affairs - 60). Old legends tell that long ago, a horde of Yeveni on the back of tentacled beasts rode into the valley of Mead laying waste in their wake. Their rampage was only halted when a Lumen raised a great flood to drown them. (Lore - 40). Pyrias A country at the northeast of Nova. While uninvolved during the events of the game, they may be preparing an attack (Foreign Affairs - 10). Pyrias is a desert country separated from Nova by mountains. They are hostile to Nova but too lacking in resources to be a threat. Small groups of Pyrian raiders are sometimes found in Kigal and Sudbury (Foreign Affairs - 70). Terrax A domain south of Ixion. Both have warred on and off for centuries, even during their time as part of the Novan empire. Elodie's grandmother assisted Ixion during their latest disagreement thirty-two years ago (Foreign Affairs - 80). Elodie may use this information to request aid from Ixion. Rumor has it that the current Prince of Terrax was humilliated by the public dissolution of his engagement to an heiress who declared him a coward (Foreign Intelligence - 80). Malini A small island domain. It was once an outpost of the Novan Empire, but was forgotten about after the calamity six hundred years ago. As gratitude for gaining their independance without bloodshed, Malini has remained a constant trade partner to Nova (Foreign Affairs - 90). Legends claim that Malini used to be a single island instead of a crater, until an invading Novan queen raised a pillar of fire that shattered the land (Lore - 50). Orcus A distant country home to pirates. During the decline of the Novan empire, slave-raiders from Orcus terrorised the western coast, until the then-Duke of Caloris (Elodie's great-grandfather) personally led a fleet to their capital and came back with their treasury (Foreign Affairs - 100). Orcus has stayed away from Nova since. Currently the pirates began to operate outside of Orcus again, but now stick to the northern seas, threatening Borealis instead (Foreign Intelligence - 50). They get a mention during one of the epilogues. If Elodie accidentally released the Kraken but decided to seal it, it's mentioned that pirates from Orcus routinely assault her entourage at sea with the intent of kidnapping her. Borealis The ravaged northern continent. An ancient land where the firsts Lumens in history were recorded (World History - 40). Centuries ago it was ruled by a Lumen Witch-King, until a rival Lumen family challenged him for the crown. The resulting war raged for a hundred years, and the terrible spells used rendered much land infertile, inhabitable, and created a power vacuum that would eventually be filled by Nova (World History - 50, Lore - 30). Currently Borealis is very weak and dispersed, composed of small domains and village-like settlements led by fraudulent "Lumen Shamans", and are threatened by pirates from Orcus. They have few resources and live mostly from the sea (Foreign Intelligence - 60, World History - 60). If Togami duels Joslyn and keeps his word to leave Nova alone, he will set for Borealis. Seems to be analogous to feudal Russia.Category:Lore Category:Countries